Like father, Like daughter
by harrymione4ever7
Summary: 11 years after she ran away, her daughter is about to discover her mothers biggest secret! HHrRead and Review please!
1. Prologue: Departure

**Like father, like daughter**

Hey, here is my new story. I know I have other stories to go with, and I will update them regularly. But please read this and tell me what you think.

**Prologue: Departure**

Harry and Ron were waiting in the great hall for their best friend Hermione Granger. It was the day of their graduation.

Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom Hermione sat on the ground crying, as her best friend, Ginny Waesley, came in.

"Hey 'Mione, what's the matter?"

"I… I am pregnant" She answered between sobs.

"But this isn't that bad! What does Harry say? He is the father isn't he?"

"Of course he is, but I haven't talked to him, yet. And I don't think I will. I don't want to ruin his life!"

"I think you won't ruin his life if you tell him, but if you go, you will break his heart!"

"For a short time perhaps, but he can have every girl he wants and he has to focus on defeating Voldemort, not a child and a woman."

"But he loves you!"

"I love him, too. And this means I have to go. I will raise the child alone. We'll stay in contact if you want and if you promise me you won't tell him."

"Ok I promise you, but sooner or later he'll find out by himself. We'll see each other! But now you have to go to your graduation!" They hugged each other and went down and reached the boys.

"Hey sweetheart, why are you crying?" Harry hugged Hermione

"It is all so sad; I am never coming here again." She pulled away.

"But you can visit and I think if you want you can become a teacher!"

"I won't, I am moving to America! I won't stand in your way, when you have to defeat Voldemort. You soon will have another girl at your side. After graduation I am leaving!"

"But I don't want another girl! I want you!" he started to sing:

_Hey Girl, I'm sad  
I heard that you were leaving  
You can't go, you're my best friend  
I'm sure gonna miss you  
I always think about you  
All the time you're on my mind  
We played together you and I  
I can't believe that its true  
Now I have to see you leave  
You're the only one for me  
My girlfriend, my best friend  
I don't wanna see you go  
I just wanna let you know that  
I have a crush on you  
I can't wait no longer girl  
To say what I feel  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm gonna miss you girl  
Gonna miss you girl  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm gonna miss you girl  
Gonna miss you girl  
The first time that I saw you  
I knew it from the very start  
You had a place deep in my heart  
I can't believe that it's true  
Now it's time for you to leave  
And Baby I just can't believe  
My girlfriend, my best friend  
I don't wanna see you go  
I just wanna let you know that  
I have a crush on you  
I can't wait no longer girl  
To say what I feel  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm gonna miss you girl  
Gonna miss you girl  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm gonna miss you girl  
Gonna miss you girl  
You and me together  
Girl, I'll wait forever  
It's only the matter of time  
'Coz I never wanna see you go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I can't wait no longer girl  
To say what I feel  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm gonna miss you girl  
Gonna miss you girl  
I'm gonna miss you forever  
I'm gonna miss you girl  
Gonna miss you girl  
I'm gonna miss  
Gonna miss you..._

At the end Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"I can't stay Harry! The ceremony is beginning we have to go!"

They all went to the great hall with different thoughts. Harry didn't catch a single word Dumbledore was saying, the only thing he could think of was _why is she leaving? What did I do wrong?_ As his name was called he stood up to get his certificate. He also had to say a few things, for he had been Head Boy.

By the end of the feast Harry, Ginny and Ron all went to Hermione to say goodbye. Then Hermione went to Hogsmeade to catch her train, while Harry and the others had one day left.

* * *

I know it isn't that long, but it is only the prologue! I have written longer chapters, for this and the other stories, I only have to type them.

Who do you think is going to win the worl cup?

I am totally for GERMANY!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Eleven years later

Hey you I am sorry it took me longer than I promised. I wanted to thank my reviewers! You Rock!!! So on with the story! I Know it has been over two Years, but I promise I wont take so long, and I edited this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think!! And Merry Christmas to all of you!!!

**Chapter two: ****Eleven years later**

"Lily darling, come down!" Hermione shouted. A girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes came down. On the table there was a special breakfast for today was March 21st, the girls eleventh birthday.

"Happy birthday, Sweetheart!"

"Thanks mum!" she said and they hugged each other.

"So do you want breakfast or presents first?" Hermione asked her daughter and like every child at that age Lily of course said:

"Presents!" exited if the surprise her mother promised her was there, too.

"Ok, go on, they are over there." She pointed to another table. When Lily reached them she began to unpack. They were very nice presents, e.g. clothes from her grandparents and stuff like that. Everything that is typical for an eleventh birthday, but _none that could be the surprise_, Lily thought. Like Hermione could read her daughter's mind she said:

"Your surprise must arrive any moment, sit down and eat something." So they sat down and started their breakfast. But then Hermione began to ask some strange questions.

"Sweetie, what do you know about magic?"

"It isn't real, it only exists in fairytales." Lily said. Soon she was to find out how wrong she was with that assumption.

Suddenly there was a strange sound at the window. Hermione told Lily to go and look what it was.

"Mum there is an owl, with some note or something tied to its leg!"

"Let it in Sweetie, I will explain it to you!" Lily let the owl in and took it with her to the table. Then she undid the letter from the owl's leg.

"Mum it is a letter and it is addressed to me!

Lily Granger

6 Baker Street

Chicago" I read.

"Open it, and then I will explain!" Lily opened it and read loud.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have a place and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_ Lily gasped.

"Read on and then I explain!" Hermione once again said.

_Find enclosed a list with all supplies. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July!_

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)_

"Mum?" Lily asked

"Lily you are a witch. I myself am one, and your father is a wizard. We met at Hogwarts, and there I spent seven of the best years of my life."

"Can you show me?"

"Ok I'll try, but I can't promise, for I didn't do it in eleven years" She went to fetch a box and pulled out a stick. There were a lot of other things in there, too, which Lily would get to see when the time was right.

"Sweetheart this is a wand, with this you make all your spells!" Hermione said as she saw Lily's confused face. She pointed at the whole paper mess Lily conjured while unpacking her presents and said

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione switched with her wand the paper slowly made its way to the rubbish.

"This was so cool!" Lily shouted

"Thanks and now on with the story. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your father and I went both to Gryffindor. Your aunt Ginny went also to Gryffindor and uncle Draco went to Slytherin."

When Lily heard that she got very exited.

"Does that mean that Becca and Luke are magical too?"

"Yes, but they knew all along. When you visited all magical items have been hidden, for I wished it so! I am sorry!" Lily was so exited that her two best friends were going there too!

"It isn't that bad mum, I can understand you! Does dad know I am existing?"

"No, for you were the reason I left him. But don't think I blame you it was all my decision. If you want, you can read my most favourite book in the whole world: Hogwarts a History!"

"Of course I want to! I want to know everything about Hogwarts!"

"I take it that you want to go there?"

"Of course! I have to write Luke and Becca!"

"But ask them if we can stay there till we find something on our own."

"Gladly!" she ran up while her mother sent a reply to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Malfoy Manor

"Ginny sweetie we got a letter from our god daughter!"

"I am coming open it!" Draco opened the latter and read to his wife.

_Dear Aunt Ginny, Uncle Draco_

_You can't believe it! I am a witch; well I guess you can for you already knew._

_Mum and I are moving from here, so can we stay at your home till we find our own? I hope so. _

_Please reply fast!!!!!_

_Love Lily_

_P.S. Say hello to the others!_

"So what do you think?" Draco asked

"Finally! It is so good Hermione doesn't know Harry is teaching, for Lily can get to know him. And as smart as she is, I think it won't take too long for her to discover the truth."

"You're right. You write them they can stay and I'll talk to the children!"

"Ok" Ginny went upstairs to write a letter.

"Becca, Luke, please come in!" he shouted to his two eldest who were playing Quiddich with their younger siblings. But they didn't hear him at once so once again he shouted

"Rebecca Narcissa Malfoy, Lukas Severus Malfoy come here this instant!"

They didn't want to anger their father and so they went to him.

"What's up dad?" Becca questioned.

"What would you say if Hermione and Lily are going to stay here till you all get to Hogwarts?"

"That would be great, but what about the school?" Luke asked

"She can go with you and it is only two month till you have break."

"Oh daddy that would be great we can tell her everything about our world!" Becca said and hugged her father. Then the two went outside again. Draco had to smile and began to think about the difficulties they had while the pregnancy. Ginny hadn't finished school. She discovered it about a month after Hermione left. But he stood at her side and so it wasn't that hard.

Ginny came down again.

"What are thinking about?"

"Just our two eldest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily come here they replied!" Hermione said

"What did they write?"

"We could come today so finish your packing and then let's go!"

"Ok Mum, but can't you do it with magic?"

"But only this time!" Hermione said a spell and both our trunks were down, already packed.

"So now we are going to Floo!" Hermione said and explained it to her daughter. So they stepped in the fire and said

"Malfoy Manor"

* * *

So What do you think? I'll update sooner I promise :)


End file.
